Nowadays, the popularity of mobile communication device is higher and higher. As diverse communications are developed and personal communication demands are increased, the amount of personal data stored in the mobile communication terminal is larger and larger. Since the mobile terminal has limited storage capacity, screen size, and operational constraint, a user feels that it is hard to manage more and more address lists and short message data. At present, there does not have a great manage scheme to export the data in the mobile terminal among conventional skills.
Therefore, the conventional skills leave a great deal to be improved and enhanced.